


the sleep of reason produces monsters

by nightofdean



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, Sleep Deprivation, sleep paralysis demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: In which Hawkeye's sleepwalking episodes turn into something more.
Kudos: 14





	the sleep of reason produces monsters

Hawkeye could feel the gentle pull of his mind dipping into restful sleep and oh, how he needed it, after a week of fitful sleepwalking, his body being unable to recover from over thirty hours of surgery. Suffice to say, Hawkeye was grateful for the stiff comfort of his cot and scratchy texture of his woolen blanket, warmth wrapped around him, the wool was all he could feel as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Not some inconsiderable time later Hawkeye found himself awake, eyes still closed and heavy with exhaustion, oh god, was he exhausted. He tried to flip over to his side and found he couldn't, panic lanced through him as attempts to moves his fingers barely received results and even more dreadful he found his larynx unable to produce sound, feeble whimpers and whines barely escaped his frozen lips. In blind panic, Hawkeye's eyes, the only pieces of flesh not frozen, opened revealing only blackness.

Dark shapes hung in the blackness of the tent, he could only see the darker outlines of Winchester's belongings and Charles sleeping calmly. Out of the corner of his eye, Hawkeye could barely make out BJ sleeping, barely, but he was there. Hawkeye blinked, and jolted, for in the corner above Winchester's bed, was the glowing whites belonging to a pair of eyes, and in those eyes were the darkest pupils he'd ever seen.

Hawkeye felt frozen to his cot, as he dared not take his eyes off the pair of eyes, watching it for any sign of movement. Inevitably just as the war and Korea had caused his sleepwalking, so to would the dry unforgivable air force his eyes to replenish themselves and he blinked. A scream caught in his throat as the eyes were revealed to belong to a towering dark form. Darkness given shape.

It was humanoid, starring at him, towering over him, and panic was quickly overcoming his mind. Pure blind terror. He couldn't move or speak or defend himself. The thing, he dare not imagine it as anything else but a thing, watched him from the right side of his cot. Hawkeye couldn't move his head, only his own eye sockets in an effort to track the terrifying humanoid. Hawkeye's eyes were beginning to burn with the need to blink as terror built in his stomach at the small of his back, he dared not take his gaze off the horrifying nightmare. A tear fell in his eye and he blinked, an involuntary reaction and the nightmare vision disappeared from his line of sight.

Hawkeye breathed a shuttered sigh of relief, he couldn't see it anymore, which meant it could be anywhere. Unable to clench his fists, Hawkeye found his teeth clenching at the horrific realization, where had the thing gone, what became of it. Hawkeye's own heavy panicked breathing became to much, as he could hear himself start to panic, could hear wet heavy breaths not his own. Hot wet breaths on his neck.

Gurgling, throaty sounds, even and rhythmic, breathing steadily just above and behind him. The sound of someone choking on water. He could no longer handle it, the fear, the terror. The moldy scent clinging to the things breath, the perpetual sound of drowning.

Hawkeye closed his eyes, and woke up screaming in terror.


End file.
